


Open Door

by AraSigyrn



Series: In the Dragon's Lair [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Humiliation(situational)' square </p>
<p>Kris learns a little more about Adam's limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door

Adam puts him on his knees less than a minute after he kisses Kris for the first time.

Kris isn't sure which part of that was more disturbing. 

Adam doesn't give him any warning, just turns from the bar, lips wet with vodka and kisses him. Kris barely has time to snap out of his panicked thoughts about how he's naked and the door is open and fuck, what if someone _sees_? before his toes are curling in the carpet. He can feel Adam's hand cupping his face, angling him into the kiss. It's a filthy kiss - tongue and lips with the bared-edge of teeth. Adam is all heat and persistent, too-clever tongue. Kris hadn't considered himself to be innocent or anything; he's had girlfriends and slept with a few people.

Not many, Kris has to admit and none of the girls he hooked up with before had anything like the bottomless sea of magnetic charm and dark lure that Adam puts out like breathing. Adam kisses him with the same casual strength he'd used to manhandle Kris up onto the card table, pressing his lips open and stealing Kris' breath with the taste of vodka and smoke.

It couldn't have lasted more than half a minute but Kris' head is spinning when Adam pulls back and licks his lips thoughtfully.

"I need to powder my nose," Adam smiles, teeth gleaming white. "Why don't you wait here for me, baby?" 

He presses down on Kris' shoulder and his knees buckle, dropping him on the carpet and Adam kisses him again, a tantalizing brush of lips and Adam's warmth so close that his jacket brushes against Kris' half-hard dick and Kris shivers. Adam pulls away with a laugh and leaves Kris to slowly gather up his scattered wits.

The hotel room is just cold enough that Kris can feel shift of the air across his bare skin. The carpet feels rougher every time he shifts and he tries not to think about the open door behind him. Adam is humming in the bathroom and Kris works his jaw, shaping words with his lips.

He feels a tingle in his throat but no sound. Kris swallows. He isn't being held in place, not anymore but he's been paying attention. If he tries to get up and Adam doesn't want to let him, then Adam's going to do something to make him regret disobeying. He flexes his hands against his thigh, looking around.

"You do look good on your knees," Adam says as he comes out of the bathroom with silver glitter in his hair. It’s the first time Kris has actually had a chance to look at Adam’s whole look. The suit Adam wears is glossy charcoal with filament thin silver pinstripes. It's all sharp angles and hidden seams. Adam looks the kind of guy GQ models dream of being. The shirt underneath looks black until Adam shifts his arm and the glittery pattern catches the light. "I might not let you up."

Kris glares.

"Don't pout, baby," Adam curls a hand around the back of his neck. "If you're good, I might let you have your voice back."

Kris swallows as Adam squeezes tighter for a second. Adam steps back to look him up and down and even if he had his voice, Kris doesn't think he'd be able to speak. Adam's eyes are glittering and his pupils have swallowed most of the bright blue in his eyes. Adam laughs again, rich and sweet.

"Gorgeous, baby," he breathes. "Can't wait to paint those lips. You'll look amazing with a little hooker red."

Kris tries to imagine himself with lipstick, feels the heat warming his cheeks at the thought. He can't help the interested twitch of his cock and Kris would moan if he could. He can smell Adam's sweat and the powdery perfume of his products but there's something musky underneath it. Kris sways a little forward, not thinking just, itching, needing-

The hesitant tap-tap makes Kris startle so badly that he would have fallen on his face if Adam hadn't caught his shoulder. Adam's hand can cover the entire ball of Kris' shoulder and his nails are sharp against the bone of Kris' shoulder blade.

"Excuse me," Kris winces away from the uncertain voice behind him. Adam flashes him a triumphant smile and pulls back. "Mr. Lambert?"

"Yes?"

"You- uh- you ordered room service?" Kris hears the rattle of the trolley.

"Yes," Adam says casually before he leans so close that Kris is half-smothered by his shirt. "Keep your eyes open, baby."

"Just put it over there," he says more loudly as he lets go of Kris' shoulder, leaving him naked, mute and painfully aware of how very, very naked he is right now. Kris hunches his shoulders, turning his face against his own shoulder as the trolley passes in the corner of his eye. Adam has stepped away completely, leaving Kris on his knees.

Kris cups his hands over his dick and swallows. He can feel the drag, like his arms suddenly weigh a hundred times more than they should. Adam has crossed to the minibar, ignoring Kris and the guy with the trolley like they aren't even there. Kris doesn't close his eyes - he doesn't trust Adam to allow him even that much rebellion - but he does look fixedly to the side. He swallows again when he hears a whisper. A girl's voice and fuck, fuck, fuck.

"He's kinda cute," there's a giggle in the words and the guy shushes her. Kris can see Adam, glass of bourbon in his hand, looking out the window. Adam's lips curl into a small, smug smile and Kris wants to shout, wants to yell at him but he can't even keep his breathing even. There's an ugly tangle of tension bunched up between his shoulders.

"He is totally cute," the girl is insisting and Kris drags out the blink as long as he can. "I would totally-"

" _Emily_ ,” the guy hisses. "The guest is _right there_." 

Kris watches Adam's smile widen then Adam's eyes - brighter than the lights outside the window - flick up to catch Kris' gaze and Kris gulps. Adam's lips purse just slightly, his smile lingering in the creases around his eyes. Having Adam's full attention makes Kris twitchy and he can feel the blood warming as his cock stirs, hardening under the protective cradle of his fingers.

"So. Hot,” the girl's voice barely even registers but Adam's lips move, echoing the words and Kris feels embarrassment as a warm, thick wave down his spine but Adam's watching him, eyes lingering on Kris' hand. Kris doesn't even hear the rattle of dishes because Adam is licking his lips, slow and deliberate.

Kris does blush as Emily and the guy leave. Adam, still watching Kris in the reflection, calls over his shoulder.

"Leave the door open."


End file.
